1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hexagonal wrench, and more particularly to a hexagonal wrench capable of engaging an inner surface of a socket securely.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hexagonal wrench has a head for insertion into a socket and rotating a socket head screw. However, an inner surface of the socket will be worn, enlarged and rounded due to frequent use. Consequently, the head slips in the socket and a relative rotation between the head of the conventional hexagonal wrench and the socket will easily happen during operation. This is inconvenient and ineffective in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a hexagonal wrench to mitigate the aforementioned problems.